Nightly rage, ended in love
by Venusgirl 2290
Summary: Summary is inside. Warning: No ship bashing. If you don't like the ship don't read. Lemon is mentioned no one under the age of 18.
_Attack on Titan Fanfic_

 _Pairing: Levi x Mikasa_

 _Title: Nightly rage, ended in love_

 _Summary: After being insulted in front of everyone at the mess hall, Mikasa walks out angerily with hot tears in her eyes, and heads to the training ground in the evening hours to let out some steam however she didnt expect for anyone else to be there._

 _ **Author notes: Hello everyone how are you, I'm so sorry about the long absence on the current story I working on. A lot of things has taken place and plus my computer was down once again so I do apologize for the inconvince and the long wait for the new chapter for the story When fire burns.**_

 _ **I will get back to working it on it but I need to try a few practice runs to make sure I havent lost my writing talent so I'm just going to write a one shot and see if helps me a bit.**_

 _ **So I'm going to start it off with an Attack on Titan fanfic because ever since I seen the show, I got hooked on it, I mean some parts were fucking sad as heck but I loved the anime anyway.**_

 _ **Now before I say start this. I ship everyone on AoT for the simple fact I like all ships, but my choice for this story is a Mikasa and Levi ship because i like that ship along with many others so please don't tell me that this person should be with this person because I let my ship sail along the dark seas.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story guys.**_

* * *

"Mikasa, wait!" Cried Armin as Mikasa left the mess hall in hurry with angry tears in her eyes and her balling as if wanting to punch someone who would just try her patience and nerves at the moment. Heading back to the girl's dorm, she then changed into her training outfit and headed out into the lit training grounds to let out her rage on something.

 _~Flashback~_

 _After the Scouts got done their lessons and training on how to defeat the titans as well as the endless cleanin of doing and redoing their chores over and over again to perfection, they had all headed to the mess hell, where everyone rested their souls with a warm cup of tea along with bread._

 _As Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all sitting, chatting away about their long day, jean comes along and stares at Mikasa for a long time till she couldnt take it any more._

 _"Jean, you have been staring at me for a long time now, is there something on my face?"Asked Mikasa in annoyance as she was drinking her tea._

 _"Well Mikasa, you are looking lovely as always. Why dont you ditch these bastards here and hang out with a real man?" Said Jean as he smirked sarcastically at Mikasa._

 _"Well I would if there was a real man to hang out with, Jean." snapped Mikasa back as small laughters can be heard quietly by serveral who heard the conversation._

 _"Oh I see how it is Mikasa, you think you are too good, better than everyone right. Well let me put it this way, the reason you won't go out with me is because you fucking titan dick next to you." Said Jean as Eren but was held back by Reiner and Bert._

 _"Jean, stop it you know that's not true!" shouted Armin as he stood up to Jean only to be pushed down by him._

 _"Shut it you pathetic excuse of a human. This isnt your business nor so-call hero over there." Said Jean, as sat by clutching the cup of tea in hand._

 _"No one isn't interested in a cocky bastard, Jean. Now fuck off!" Said Eren as he struggled to get from Bert and Reiner._

 _"Protecting your little so-call girlfriend Eren. Wow how sad because you two are suppose to be adopted siblings, which is kind of desperate from an angry teen titan and a crazed obsessed woman whose only name she can scream is eren eren like a fucking parrot." Said Jean as hot tea was thrown on his face, making him scream and then was kicked in the groin by none other then Mikasa, making the whole room quiet down their laughter._

 _"Listen you pile of shit, you know nothing of what Eren and I been through and second I love him as family. Unlike you, you lost someone dearly to you and yet you still act like an asshole to when someone turns you down. You dont know the kindness Eren has done for me and you will never know that story. As for him fucking me is truly false and making that up to get in my pants is truly a desperate reach on your end. So with that said, you low scum of humanity, you stay the fuck away from Eren, Armin and myself!" Yelled Mikasa as she punched Jean in the face and left angerily out from the mess hall with tears ready to spill from her eyes._

 _"Mikasa, wait!" Yell Armin already to find Mikasa disappering into the night._

 _~End Flashback~_

Making it to the training grounds, Mikasa started out punching the sand bags as well as kicking them, letting her rage take over, picturing Jean's face on each bag and hitting hard enough. Sweating, out each punch and each kick she did, Mikasa heard footsteps approach her and stopped her training to listen well to the sounds.

"Show yourself because if you are Jean so help me I will kick your ass to a bloody pulp." Said Mikasa as she took her stance ready to take down whoever was hiding out.

"Well hot head, you wouldn't be talking to your superior that way now would you?" Said a voice

"Well then come out and show yourself then maybe I wouldnt have to worry about beating your face in." Said Mikasa as a the person stepped out into the light.

"Ackerman, may you want to repeat what you said?" Said Levi as he narrowed his eyes at Mikasa.

"Can't you see I'm a bit busy at the moment training Capitan?" Said Mikasa as she continued to hit the bag to hit the bag hard.

"Yes and I don't care whether you are training for a circus, would you mind stopping for about 10 mins and telling me what took place at the mess hall?" Asked Levi as he walked closer to Mikasa as she tried to punch him but Levi had dodged her attack and held her arm.

"Let me go! I don't have to explain nothing to you!" Said Mikasa as she tried to break from Levi's grip.

"As Captian, I have a right to know what happen. Another thing, for that act you did I could easily break your arm unless you calm the fuck down you little shit and tell me what happen!" Said Levi as Mikasa look back at him with a deafeat looked and calmed down a bit as Levi let go of her arm. Mikasa then explained everything to Levi about what took place in the mess hall and how she hit Jean because of the lies he told in front of everyone.

"He told a lie about how I slepted with Eren all because I didn't want to date him at all. I'm not in love with Eren like that at all. I love him as a brother, something that Jean will never understand nor anyone for that matter. The only one that understands the very pain I went through is Eren himself because he was there for me during my darkest moments." Said Mikasa as some tears fell down her face as Levi walked over to her and wiped her tears.

"Tch. Ackerman, I thought you would be much stronger then that. You know I wouldn't care about what these shitty brats says about me. In the end, they wont dare say it to my face because I would let them know plain and simple how it is." Said Levi as he sat down next to her.

"You are right Captian. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Said Mikasa

"Don't worry about it, Ackerman. Besides you did what you had to plus Cadet Jean deserve that." Said Levi as Mikasa looked at him shockenly.

"How did you know?" Asked Mikasa

"Come on, as Capitan I have to keep guard and be alert at all times and what I saw, you defended not only yourself but both Eren and Armin. I like your determination in protection the ones you care for Mikasa, and in someway that's what makes me attracted to you in a way." Said Levi as he looked at her while Mikasa blushed then shyly looked away from him.

"C-captian, you have...a crush on me?" Asked Mikasa

"Tch. Yes, I do hot head. Ever since you joined the the scouts, I watched you kept pushing yourself to the fullest, you're loyalty in protecting Eren from the female titan, which could have gotten you killed. That's why I reacted the way I did because my first thing was to save Eren and you as well from sharing the same fate that my squad members faced and died for." Explain Levi

"But Captian, it wouldn't be right. A capitan and cadet in love, not to men-" started Mikasa to say but was cut off when Levi kissed Mikasa, softly and tenderly on the lips then pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Tch, you think I care about that? I care about your safety and survival Mikasa." Said Levi as Mikasa hugged him, tightly, softly letting some tears out.

"Captian, you have no idea what this means to me. I appreciate this so much, sir." Said Mikasa as Levi wrapped his arms around her.

"You can stop the formalities you know, we are by ourselves." Said Levi as Mikasa looked at him and leaned in for another kiss from. Deepening the kiss, Levi then sat Mikasa on his lap, while slipping his tongue passed her lips, exploring her mouth. As both of them fought for dominance, Levi put his hand on her breast, rubbing it through her shirt earning a moan from Mikasa, making her lose the battle of dominance to Levi.

As Levi pulled away from her lips, Mikasa looked at Levi while blushing madly but then looked away so that he won't see how bashful she was being only for Levi gently turn her head, facing him. Letting his hands roamed through her clothed body, Mikasa shivered from his touch, and made a slight moan for him to hear.

"I think we should go somewhere more private, don't you think Levi?" Said Mikasa as Levi got up, pulling helping Mikasa to her feet and walking away from the training grounds and back inside where everyone was sound asleep. Walking quietly through the hallways to not make much noise, Levi lead Mikasa into his room then closed and locked the door, where he then grabbed Mikasa from behind, planting small butterfly kisses on her neck then gently biting it as well.

Moaning and leaning more into Levi's arms, Mikasa then turned around just to kiss his lips once more while reaching down to the helm of his shirt and putting her hands underneath, feeling his ripped stomach. Levi then took off his shirt, throwing it to the corner of the room then gently laid Mikasa on the bed then climb sucking on her neck and grinding his hips on her slightly while she wrapped her arms around him.

"mmm L-Levi, please don't tease." breathed out Mikasa as levi looked up at her, smirking at her as he remove her shirt, discarding it somewhere in the room. Looking at her chest, he then unclipped her bra, throwing it to the side as well and bending his head down to gently suck on her nipple.

"Aaah, Levi...nnnah." moaned out Mikasa.

"Hmmm, maybe if I touched you here.." Said Levi as he reached in her pants and rubbed her through her panties, making Mikasa cover her mouth with her hands to stop moaning so loudly.

"Just with that little bit I did to you, and you are already wet." Said Levi as he brought his hands out from her pants and undid her pants button then pulled down the zipper as he licked her other breast. Sitting up, she then removed her pants and panties then laid Levi down on the bed where kissed his lips, then his neck down to the naval of his stomach.

Watching her as she planted kisses on his body, Levi ran his fingers through her hair, gently pulling on it as she went down on his pants ripping the button from it, pulling the zipper down with her teeth then rubbing him through his boxers, making him groan with need as he continued to watch her torturing him with flame of lust within his eyes.

Taking him in her hand, Mikasa then started to lick the tip of his member, slowing teasing and swirling her tongue around on the tip making Levi, grip on the bed sheets, groaning out a bit and pulling on her hair. She then engulf his manhood within her mouth, as she started to go up and own on his length, sucking away while looking at him.

"aaah, fuck Mikasa." Hissed out Levi as he thrusted his hips in her mouth gently, then knotting his finger in her hair while, letting his eyes roll back into the back of his head and letting out a small groan from his lips. Sitting up, Levi then pulled up Mikasa from his member and french kissed her while laying her down on the bed.

"Levi, what are you do-" as Mikasa started to talk but was cut off when Levi started to kiss her lips, planting kisses as he traveled all the way down to her inner thighs before reaching to her heated core and licking her clit, teasingly.

"L-levi, oh fuck, your t-tongue." Moaned out Mikasa as she gently pulled on his hair while Levi continued to lick and suck on her clit, making Mikasa squirm and rub her breast thus closing her eyes to the pleasure. Bringing up his head from her clit, Levi then shoved two fingers inside her, going in and out womanhood then goes back to licking her clit, thus causing Mikasa's voice level to become loud.

"N-no, Lev-aaah..Someone w-will hear -us!" Said Mikasa yelled in a whisper as Levi looked up at her and smirked while continuing to thrust his fingers inside her, causing to cover her hands on her mouth to keep from moaning loudly.

"Tch. Do you really think I give two shits hot head? No I don't. Besides, everyone needs to get laid once and a while. However you are different...I brought you up here because you actually mean a lot to me and more what more of a way to show how much I love you and your screams. Let it out without giving a fuck." Said Levi as he pulled his fingers from Mikasa, making her whimper and crave for him more.

Crawling back on top of her, Levi kissed, bit her neck then rubbed his member on her clit as Mikasa moaned into the kiss, gently digging her nails into his back.

"L-levi, please be g-gentle." Said Mikasa as Levi looked up at her and rubbed her breast, pinching her nipple.

"Is this your first time Mikasa?" Asked Levi as he teasingly licked her breast.

"Y-yes Levi." Breathe out Mikasa as pull his mouth away from her breast and positioned himself in front of her then gently pushed himself inside her, breaking away her innocence. Levi stilled himself from thrusting wildly inside her till she gave him the permission to do so. Adjusting to his size, Mikasa looked at Levi, panting then entwining her hand in his kissing his lips.

"Move Levi, p-please." Said Mikasa as Levi started to thrust slowly into her, sending little moans to come from her parted lips as he looked into her eyes then kissing her deeply, while letting his tongue slip inside her mouth, going a bit faster into the thrust. Within moments later, Loud moans and groans could be heard along with strings of loud cursing and calling each others name not caring who heard the song of seduction throughout the building.

"Aaah fuck L-levi harder!" Yelled Mikasa sat on Levi's lap bouncing riding him as he thrusted upwards into her while biting down on her breast.

"M-mikasa, oh s-shit!" hissed out Levi as he continued the same pace as Mikasa continued to moan off loudly.

"L-levi, I need to...!" Breathed out Mikasa as Levi held on to Mikasa's back and lay her back down with him still inside her and pounding harder, faster and deeper into Mikasa, both of them nearing their climax as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and scratched his back, leaving a marks on his back.

"Fuck, I'm graaaah!" yelled out Levi as both of them came at the same time. Levi then laid his head on Mikasa's shoulders, both catching their breaths from the high orgasim they just had. Pulling slowly out from her, Levi got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom as Mikasa sat up and looked him, walking away.

"You know instead of sitting there hot head, why don't you join me in the shower?" Said Levi smirking as Mikasa pouted a bit, while getting up from the bed and walking over the bathroom.

"I'm not a hot head." said Mikasa smiling as she playfully punched Levi's arm and both went inside the bathroom where they made love again for another hour or so before stepping out back into the room, both getting into bed.

"I love you Levi." Said Mikasa, closing her eyes as she layed on Levi's chest then he kissed her forehead while smiling at her.

"I love you too, Mikasa." Said Levi, as held her close to him, placing the blankets over them while both slepted in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

Next morning, Mikasa was awaken by Levi early in the morning so she can get dressed and head back outside before everyone woke up for their morning route. Quickly giving Levi a kiss, she then headed back to the girls dorm, took another shower and dressed into her uniform as everyone else started to wake up.

Later she then headed to the mess hall, where Armin and Eren saw her come in thus saving a seat for her.

"Mikasa, where did you go the whole night?" Asked Eren concernedly as Armin look at her.

"I want out for some extra nightly training to vent out all of that anger I had inside." Said Mikasa as she ate her food while laughter could be heard from the other table, the three of them look.

"Hey tell me how there was a lot of screaming last night being heard." Said Connie

"I thought it was wolves doing each other or something." said Sasha who ate her baked potato.

"No way, that was to close to be wolves, we hear that coming from the inside of HQ." Said Reiner

"Or maybe it was Mikasa giving head to Eren again." Said Jean looking at Mikasa as he sat down along with the rest.

"Oi, give it a rest Jean. She's not interested in you at all." Said Bert

"Yea because she's too busy giving it to teenage angry titan over there." Said Jean as Mikasa was going to get up but was stopped by none other than Levi himself who heard the whole thing. He then walked over to the table where Jean was whom looked into glaring eyes that made Jean turn as pale as a ghost, and leaning back on to connie.

"Cadet Jean, what were you saying about Cadet Mikasa just a moment ago?" Said Levi glaring at Jean whom couldn't find the right words to say as Levi stood there waiting.

"Tch. I'm sorry did I break your constration Horseshit? Well excuse me if I did but I have just this to say you little shit: See that girl in the black hair sitting between Eren and Armin, yea she was with me last night and to answer if she's interested in you? No she isnt so with that being said Jean back off from Mikasa because if you don't I will personally beat your face in if I hear one word from you. Do I make myself Cadet Jean?!" Said Levi out loud for the whole mess hall to hear as little snickers were being heard.

"Yes..Captian Levi." Said Jean

"Good." Said Levi as Jean got up and walked out from the mess hall from the embrassment he had received. Levi then walked over to Mikasa and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"See you tonight." whisper Levi into Mikasa's ear as he walked away. Mikasa blushed and had shivers down her spine when Levi did that and was lost in her daydream but soon snapped out of it when Armin cleared his throat and with Eren staring at her then shaking his head. Smiling back, Mikasa ate her breakfast in peace.

* * *

 ** _Author note's cont: I deeply apologize if this story sucks. I hope everyone enjoys it though but this was just a practice run on my writing so that I can finish up the uncharted stories._**

 ** _Warning disclaimer: I hate to put this in every story I do but it's a must nonethless._**

 ** _If you don't like smut stories or not over the age of 18 please don't read at all._**

 ** _Thank you and have a nice evening_**


End file.
